Beg
by TheAriaofSummer
Summary: He wanted to shake her from the form of Stockholm syndrome she was under. He wanted to scream at her and tell her how much of a idiot she was being.


**Title: **Beg

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Couple:** Jacob/Bella

**A/N: **Songfic. Takes place sometime before Breaking Dawn.

_There's a lit cigarette in the hand of my new angel_

_she's blowing smoke like halos, and now everybody wants her_

_but I shouldn't even bother_

_because you made me so complete dear, but you left me so alone here_

_hang a noose for my new sinner somewhere everyone can see it._

Jacob Black leaned back into the sofa his arm casually slung around the arm of a young brunette. And his earlier complaints of the smoke had long faded away as he was lost in the dark turmoil of his inner workings. It seemed that everyone wanted the Brittney girl, now that he was dating her. He didn't even care that much, if they wanted her so much they could have her. She was not Bella. Isabella Swan who had made him so whole. She made him the best person he could be. She was with that nasty blood-sucker. Cold blooded asshole. Jacob stood with solidarity as he headed out into the woods.

_won't you beg me and then tell me how to love you_

_like anybody else would_

_I know you're risking failure (risking failure)_

_go run for cover (for how long)_

_you better start to love her so much you're moving on and on_

Couldn't he prove himself somehow? He would obey her every whim. He could be the best lover. The best husband. The best, greatest friend ever. He kicked a rocked in furious frustration. Couldn't she just say that she already had the blood-sucker wrapped around her finger? That she didn't have to try to work anything out with it. She was lazy. Even though he would kill that cold-blooded degenerate if he ever hurt Bella again.

_now there's a whole wide world...that wants to know_

_have cheap hotels lost their turn-on? she's bathing in the neon_

_and she's polluting all the airways while I'm passed out in the hallway_

_and you left me so in love here, you left with so much hate dear_

_was I creating only chaos? this world lives just fine without us_

The guys always asked about her. Everyone did really. He didn't know, she could be in New York City running around with the heartless body. Jacob slumped down the wall in the hallway between his room and the living room. His thoughts were filled with her dark bottomless eyes. Her hair, her scent. He wanted her so much, every cell in his body was in love with her. Except the part that taunted her boyfriend the one that hurt her by hurting him. The Tylenol sat next to him beckoning another gulp. Three. Four. Six. What did it really matter?

_beg me and then tell me how to love you_

_like anybody else would_

_I know you're risking failure (risking failure)_

_go run for cover (for how long)_

_you better start to love her so much you're moving on and on_

He wanted to shake her from the form of Stockholm syndrome she was under. He wanted to scream at her and tell her how much of an ass she was being. But there was no question when her life was on the line. He would die for her. Would her monster?

_will it change your life if I change my mind?_

_when she's lit the whole wide world_

_I want to know if you will beg me and then tell me how to love you_

_like anybody else would_

_I know you're risking failure, (risking failure) but I'd hope you set your levels (for how long)_

_so you can run for cover_

_you better start to love her now are we this pathetic? you made me finally see it_

_(will it change your life when I change my mind, will it change your mind when I change my life)_

If he were to fall out of love with her, if he could. Any possible way he could. Would she notice? Would she realize? Would it hurt her? Jacob sighed at the way he was obsessing. How pathetic. It hit him like an ocean liner. Did the monster feel the same way? Obsessed? If so, they were both pathetic clinging to a girl so selfish. But still, Jacob felt compelled to cut his hair that day. He was still changing for her.

_go run for cover_

_you better fucking love her so much you're moving on_

_I'm so pathetic, you made me finally see it_

_got what you want? I'm gone_

_for how long? for how long? for how long will it change your life?_

Jacob Black's heart beat slowed so that it only flickered at the aspect of life. Slipping away he realized he could feel fingers clutching to his chest. Crying. Sobbing. BEGGING. His hand slowly ran through thick hair, half dazed.

"Bella?"


End file.
